Trouble
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: DISCONTINUED  SERIES  PLEASE REFER TO THE LAST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAILS. I'M JUST SO SORRY. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME. ALTHOUGH THIS PARTICULAR FANFICTION IS COMPLETE.
1. Permission please!

**Disclaimer: **

**Kiba: **It's so ordinary that peple put disclaimers like: "i dont own naruto."

**Me:** well, we have to put it in, right? so dont complain, kibs.

**Kiba: **why are you calling me that?

**Me:** my friend suggested it. so readers, please enjoy the story and ignore Kiba.

**Kiba:** heyyy!

* * *

><p>"Please, pretty please? Just a day! Come on, have you ever been separated from Akamaru?" I asked Kiba, who would never let anyone 'borrow' his most beloved nin-dog.<p>

"Never in 100 years. Oh, we'll be dead by then. So in other words, NO. And the only time I was separated from him was in battle. I panicked, and I don't want to go through that feeling again."

Akamaru yipped. Kiba frowned.

"So you want to stay with her? All day long? With Kaitlyn?"

Another yip. "Fine. Just one day. And if I find that there's anything wrong with Akamaru, I am seriously going to kill you."

"OK! Roger that! Leader-sempai." I smirked. He is kinda the leader of squad 8. But he still doesn't like me calling him that.

"One more thing: DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I was already far away when he said, or rather yelled, that.

_Flashback_

I hate travelling. After all this time, I can't seriously think that I'll be accepted for who I am. Some dying clan making _me _the heiress was bad enough. Giving me a tiger (a rare white tiger, that is) is worse. Dragging my two loyal friends into this mess was another bad idea. Oh, and this particular clan was being hunted. The worst fact. Why? I have no idea why.

At least the tiger was a cub and couldn't oh, eat me? I did have a dream the night before all this happened. Some fuzzy, blur person could be seen in the distance. A voice, probably the person's, said: "We have chosen you to be our last member of our clan. Accept this. And beware: an enemy awaits you. Find one of the Inuzuka clan member. He/she can help. We have always, always, been loyal to each other. So that's when I ran from village to village till I found the Inuzuka clan member who was obviously Kiba and his family. And my friends were still there for me, though.

Of course, I hadn't always been in Squad 8. I had to go through the Academy, which I completed the course in just 3 months. My friends completed it in 4 months. They always said I was the slow one. But they finished it way later than me. When we graduated, we had a choice: form a new 3 man squad or join another existing one and make that squad a 4 man squad. We chose the latter. We decided that once we became skilled shinobi, we would then kinda 'quit' that squad and come together as one.

_End of flashback._

I asked Kiba to lend me Akamaru for a day cause Vrin was pestering me to. She was like, "Omigosh, Akamaru is soooooooo cute!", "Please, please ask him for Akamaru" and of course, the threats. "I'm going to kill you if you don't manage to get Akamaru from Kiba."

Yes, it's typical of my friends to threaten to 'kill' me. I suppose it is kinda irritating but I just take it all calmly. I couldn't wait to surprise Vrin with Akamaru coming home with us for a day.

* * *

><p>The next day, during training, Vrin appeared out of the blue.<p>

"What gives? Training's not over, as you can see, so please run off to your Squad 7," Kiba said to Vrin.

"I want Akamaru."

"NO! NEVER IN MY SHORT LIFE!"

"How do you know that you'll live for a short while?" Shino enquired.

Kiba, still shouting, replied," I DON'T CARE AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"K-Kiba, p-please stop shouting," Hinata pleaded.

"Yes, I agree. It's scaring all the birds away. So, please stop shouting," I said.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING! WHO SAID I WAS?"

"Just because _you _have the hypersentitive senses doen't mean we don't have any sense. Obviously, you are shouting because your voice is louder than usual," Shino continued. "Besides, Hinata asked you to stop and Kaitlyn agreed. I know you like them. A lot."

"Now, wait just a sec. Who said I liked them?"

"I'm hurt! You don't even like me as a friend?" Now I was just trying to annoy him.

"NO! Only as a friend. Shino, cut it shout. I mean, out."

Vrin snickered. "So, after all those nonsense of 'please don't shout' and then you accidentally say shout instead of out."

Just then Kurenai-sensei came to investigate what the noise was all about. "I see you have enough time to talk. Now, TRAIN."

"Ok, sensei." I said.

"No prob. As long as _she-_" Kiba pointed to Vrin," goes away. I simply have no peace while training while she's here."

Kurenai looked at Vrin. "How's your training going around with Naruto? I know he is troublesome."

"Nah, he's ok, except when it comes to missions. Can you belive that? Unbelieveable! He can get excited for even D-rank missions! Seriously, he is... extremely optimistic!"

We already started training when Vrin was saying... 'Nah...' because we were getting bored of hearing the conversation. We decided to do the chakra control exercise. Which was to... climb a tree. Yes, i know, Squad 7's style of training is rubbing off on us.

"Last one to the top is a rotten egg! But, if you are last Kaitlyn, I Wont lend you Akamaru!"

That got me really worked up.

Shino started counting "1,2,3..."

"Well, that does it! I'm going to be the first, I'm telling you, you just wait!" it's been a long time since I got angry like that.

In the end, i managed to get second, because I lost to Hinata. She can really control her chakra. Well, too bad for him, but Kiba got the 4th place.

So in the end (again) Kiba had to 'surrender' Akamaru to us (me and Vrin).

"Thank you and we will return him to you as good as new!"

"Yeah right..."

And we knew we were going to have so much fun...


	2. Carol's and Itachi's little argument

_Sorry about the not-so-good disclaimer. I don't know how to make a good one! Like, should I put, 'I don't own Naruto,' or 'Naruto is not owned by me' or, or… you get the idea. Wait! I found it! The first option is the best!_

_Kiba: did you realise that only now?_

_Me: hey you were listening!_

_Kiba: of course._

_Vrin: the author does not own Naruto or its characters but she owns me, Carol and _

_our jutsus. I meant, jutsus for me, Carol and Kaitlyn. Oh sorry, she owns Kaitlyn and _

_Snowy too._

_Me: thanks! You're more reliable compared to Kiba._

_Kiba: yeah right…_

_Me: enjoy! Please don't die from boredom or my dry attempt at humour! (Note: Its funny to me, but I'm not sure you like it)._

_Kiba: let me add something: the author is telling the story of when we were about… 13. And a spoiler: she's going to put Itachi in it._

_Me: stupid Kibs! No spoilers from now on._

_Vrin: sorry 'bout that! just read on please!_

_Kiba:-many times-_

_Sorry…_

* * *

><p>Ok, two steps down: getting permission from Kiba for Akamaru, and actually getting Akamaru. Now for step three: surprise Vrin at her training spot. Vrin said that she'd be training in the forest, where they couldn't do much damage. I asked her about that, and she told me this:<p>

"We're going to be sparring! Kakashi said that. Sakura and Naruto, me and Sasuke! Pray I won't get roasted alive by his fireball jutsu! Pray your best friend will live. *pauses. Gets happy and hyper* see ya later! I won't die today!"

I wasn't worried though. She can take care of herself. She's awesome with chopsticks. Not the chopsicks we use to eat, but she created a taijutsu move. How cool is that?

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

><p>Carol's POV<p>

Oh! You wouldn't know me yet, right? Right. Kaitlyn mentioned that she dragged her friends along, right? I'm one of them. I'm easily the tallest of the group. Why? I'm about 1.6 m tall while Kaitlyn is 1.45 m tall but Vrinda is 1.52 m or something. Huh? You didn't know? Vrin's full name is Vrinda. Yeah, there's a conversation for that…

Vrinda's POV

On the way to training, I bumped into Kiba minus Akamaru (we didn't explain it, but Akamaru was already given to Kaitlyn). Ok, not literally bumped into him. Met would be a better word. I didn't know why, but I wanted to tell him my full name.

"Hey Kibs," I said.

"Don't call me that."

"What ever. Didja know that my full name is Vrinda?"

"WHA-" he started to say.

"You dumb or what?" I said before he finished his sentence.

"No, I'm not dumb!"

"Ok, you are."

"AM NOT!"

"Ok, I'm going to be late, see ya later!" I said.

Carol's POV

* * *

><p>Ok, back to me. Today, I met with… none other than Itachi Uchiha. What happened was:<p>

_Flashback_

I was at the market, just looking around. I was still 'exploring' the village when I met this one guy, around 1.7 m in height, with weird, red creepy looking eyes, which I assume was the sharingan (stupid Sasuke fans make a fuss about EVERYTHING related to him, including the sharingan).

I just stood there staring at him. I didn't know why he looked so familiar.

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you before," he said.

"You look awfully familiar…" I started to say.

"then will my name be familiar to you?"

"Depends."

"I am Itachi Uchiha."

I wanted to laugh. "lycee? Oh, the fruit lychee! Hi lychee! How are you? I didn't know lychees could talk!" I was starting to laugh hysterically.

Just then, Kaitlyn came along. "Did you say lychee? How? Where? I didn't know there were lychees here!"

"Wait, what about your training? I thought you trained in the morning?" I asked.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei said today we'd train in the afternoon. So, where's the lychee?"

Itachi (aka lychee) who was silently fuming suddenly burst out: "I'M NOT A LYCHEE YOU IDIOTIC TOO TALL-TO-BE-A-12-YEAR-OLD PYSCHO GIRL!"

"Oh no. is that-?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Itachi!"

"he can kill/torture you in seconds, Carol."

"Nonsense! He's a normal human being, is he not?"

"He's kinda infamous for killing the whole Uchiha clan minus Madara, Sasuke and himself, ya know? Kaitlyn continued.

"Well, I just don't care. Excuse me don't block the way!" I said to Itachi while rudely pushing him to the side.

"WARGGGHHHH!"

What can I say? Itachi started chasing me ALL over Konoha. Sure, Kaitlyn managed to put him in a headlock but he just dragged her along.

"Please stop running! I'm actually choking you to save my own life! You run like crazy!" she was shouting, while her legs were dangling(is that even the right word?) in the air. It's suprising that she is actually _slowing_ him down so I can run away.

Oh well, what to do. For me, it's just keep running. Sheesh.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, sorry that was a teeny bit short. nothing else to write about. the lychee thing was inspired by my best friend because i told i was starting to like itachi for his jutsus and then she said (after i said itachi's name) "Lychee?" so that's how i got it. hope you enjoyed it. <em>


	3. Oh no! Big discovery by Tsunade

_As usual, Kiba is goofing around with the disclaimer._

_Kiba: am not!_

_Me: you accidentally said that you guys were 13. You're actually 12._

_Kiba: I did?_

_Vrinda: yes you did._

_Kiba: oh, sorry then. I guess I was a little… I don't know… not thinking what to say or something?_

_Itachi: why did that psycho girl call me 'lychee'?_

_Me: your name does sound like that._

_Carol: yes, a lot. Ita-__chi__, ly-__chee__. Chi and chee are pronounced the same._

_Me: anyway, I don't own Naruto and please enjoy! Don't forget to review! Or else Vrinda will do her chopstick move on you!_

_Vrinda: I will?_

* * *

><p><em>Carol's POV<em>

I'm getting more and more tired running away from you-know-who (you should know if you were reading the 2nd chapter). I still wondered why Kaitlyn looked so _panicked_ when Itachi was getting annoyed and all. Seriously. Why would she be so panicked?

You know, it's kinda hard for me to run _and_ think about Itachi or whatever torture/death he can so-called _bestow_ on me.

Kaitlyn jarred me out of my thoughts. "please stop running so I can loosen my grip so my arm won't die or something. It's terribly numb. I can't move it!"

Itachi stopped running, so I stopped too. Using her other arm, Kaitlyn moved her numb arm so she was 'choking' Itachi anymore.

"Omigosh thanks my arm will not be numb after a while just keep chasing Carol."

I knew she was up to something. Usually in a situation like this she would try to defend me or something but now she's running away? She _must _be up to something. I'm sure of it.

So I started running before Itachi realised it. When he did, he was faster than before. When I looked back, I saw Kaitlyn run in the other direction. Oh no. curse my lack of caring. Akamaru was there the whole time, following Kaitlyn and barking at Itachi. Well, she did borrow him, I guess.

_Kaitlyn's POV_

* * *

><p>This was bad. Really bad. Oh well Carol, I tried to warn you. Next time, you should listen. And you should remember the little details like Akamaru, or else Kiba might be angry or what-not.<p>

Anyways, after Itachi let me let go of him, or some sort, I immediately ran to the hokage's office. Lady Tsunade was there, doing some kind of paperwork, while Shizune was sorting out _more_ paperwork, so I guess the hokage's job was never easy. Naruto is going to hate paperwork (I know he hates everything to do with writing and signing stuff I mean look at him with written tests sorry for the long bracket explanation).

Tsunade looked up from her pile of paperwork. "yes Kaitlyn, what is it? I don't really see you around here much."

"Well, I'm here to report some very, very bad news."

She frowned. "Please continue."

I took a deep breath. I said it so fast that it just took a deep breath to tell her everything. I said: "Itachi is here he is chasing Carol I don't know why he's here now I'm panicking is he here to kill or what I don't know please help!" I took another deep breath to prevent myself from fainting.

Tsunade quickly turned to Shizune, then back to me. "What's the reason for him chasing Carol?"

"She called him lychee."

"That's…interesting. Anyway, Shizune, I want you to track him down with Tonton, try to get his motives. I'll be doing the same. We'll split up. I'll get Kakashi's and Jiraiya's help. I'll take the east, you west, and I'll tell Kakashi and Jiraiya what to do. If you see them, tell them I want to see them now."

"Yes ma'am. Ok Tonton, let's go!" Shizune said to the liitle pig.

Akamaru yipped. For some reason, I could understand Akamaru and Kiba can understand Snowy (Snowy is my little white tiger I mentioned earlier). Akamaru said "Should we warn Kiba about this?"

I sighed and said, "Alright Akamaru, your turn to lead the way, since just now I _kinda_ led the way."

We say bye to Tsunade then left. But before that, I could've sworn Tsunade said something like: "good luck. He might be targeting you."

* * *

><p><em>Kiba's POV<em>

Ok, now Vrinda aka Vrin is being irritating and everything. Calling me dumb just because I can't seem to believe the fact that her full name is Vrinda. It makes no sense. Just then, a familiar white furball appeared and launched itself at me.

Akamaru started to lick my face. "Hey long time no see lil guy."

"Warning: Itachi is here for what I don't know Tsunade thought I should warn you. So I am. Hey Vrin, why aren't you training yet?" Kaitlyn said. I should've known it was too good to be true. Of course, the one day period of borrowing Akamaru hasn't ended yet.

"Yeah, ok, whatever," I said. Then I realised what she said. "What? Itachi? What's he doing here?"

"She said she doesn't know, genius. She just warned us," Vrinda said, as if it was completely obvious. Well, I guess it was.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile (Tsunade's POV),<em>

Luckily, the message spread fast. Within minutes, Kakashi and Jiraiya was in my office and leaving to hunt down Itachi. So I left my office. Who knows, it might be my last time here. I went east, like I said I would.

I was jumping from building to building. It was really tiring. If only he didn't choose today to begin with! All those paperwork gave me a headache, and now this! Then I heard some voices.

"-to think, that you could have actually caught them-" it sounded like Kisame talking.

"I know…" Itachi replied.

"-If only you had recognised them-"

"I know." It sounded like Itachi was annoyed now.

"-We could have caught them with their guard down-"

"I know!" Itachi snapped. "do you think, if I had known, I would let them go away so easily? That cursed Ca-"

"Sssshhh! Don't call them by their names. Each of them specialises in a type of jutsu, right? So we'll call them tai, nin and gen, referring to the 3 types of jutsu, ok? So please continue." Kisame said.

"That cursed gen called me lychee. It was incredibly… annoying."

That rang a bell. _"Called me lychee…"_. There's no mistake. They're actually trying to capture Vrinda, Kaitlyn and Carol. What for?

So I went to look for those three. Good thing I managed to leave unnoticed. I had to warn them before it's too late.

* * *

><p><em>Another chapter… and yet, so little reviews. Please, please, even if you don't have an account, even if you are infected by the Shikamaru laziness curse, please just review. It'll keep me going even more. So if this story is in your favourites list, please be sure to review! If I get a lot of reviews I'll make sure I'll update ASAP. Or else, I might just update once in 2 weeks, once a month, etc. it's your choice. Just click the blue button below. That's right. The one with the small speech bubble that says 'review this chapter'. I'd really appreciate the reviews. <em>


	4. Big mistake there, Itachiweasel!

_Yes, it's the disclaimer... again._

_Kiba: must we do this EVERY SINGLE time?_

_Itachi: I guess so. We do what the author who does not own naruto says._

_Kiba: WHO INVITED THE MURDERER?_

_Vrinda: me. It's not like he's gonna... _

_Itachi: I'm going to kill him._

_Kiba: SEE?_

_Me: as usual, their rants and all. Oh yeah, and plz review!_

_Itachi/Vrinda/Kiba: OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER! (Itachi=tsukuyomi, Kiba= fang over fang, Vrin= chopsticks :P)_

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

So Tsunade was smart enough to go looking for us… unfortunately, she's trapped in a genjutsu. Too bad. Now I have to think of how to capture tai, nin and gen. Hn…

"So Itachi, how're we supposed to find them? The village is _huge_." Kisame said.

Make that a we instead of I. "I don't know. Just keep looking."

"But you still-"

"Kisame?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd appreciate it if you shut up. Or maybe, I don't know, some person using Tsukuyomi on you?" I said.

"Shutting up now."

* * *

><p><em>Kaitlyn's POV<em>

"Oh, why does it have to be you? I wished that no one had, oh I don't know, joined Squad 8?" Kiba eyed me accusingly.

"Hey, I just guessed. Actually, I meant, I just _'main pilih'_(yes, I know, being Malaysian, I tend to do that, like how Kiba tends to say 'baka' instead of stupid. What it means is [roughly] simply choose).

We just finished discussing what we would do in case Itachi came. I didn't see the purpose; I wouldn't think Itachi would go out of his way to, um, maybe, er… I don't know. But I didn't think he would be involved with us or some sort.

Just then, Carol came. "Our training's been cancelled. I met Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei and they said Squad 7 and 8's training is cancelled too."

"Oh," was all I could say. Kurenai-sensei hardly ever cancelled training sessions. Why now? Was there anything different compared to last time?

I forgot… Itachi.

I looked down to the white furball which had pounced on Kiba earlier on. If I did run into Itachi, I wouldn't want to be responsible for the loss of Akamaru. But I still wanted to spend some time with him. Should I return him now, or tomorrow?

I decided to go with the former. "Hey Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"Here," I picked the white dog and wanted to pass Akamaru to Kiba.

Suddenly, smoke from a smokebomb appeared. I felt Akamaru being taken away. Most probably Kiba accidentally dropped a smokebomb and then he took Akamaru.

* * *

><p><em>Kisame's POV<em>

Itachi is being mean again. Oh, I wished he would have recognised them!

We heard every word of the conversation. We just waited for and opening. Tai and nin, right in front of us! And then… gen! what luck! Then we got impatient (if you ask Itachi, he'll say _I _got impatient) and I threw a smokebomb. Purple smoke 'magically' appeared. Haha. I've been waiting to say that.

I grabbed tai an immediately tied her up. We had considered knocking them unconscious, but maybe not. Itachi grabbed nin and gen(is 'grabbed' the right word?).

We took off at full speed, probably leaving the others in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Kiba's POV<em>

"Kaityln?" I asked. I didn't drop the smokebomb. Did she-?

"No."

The smoke cleared a few moments ago. Akamaru, Carol and Vrin were nowhere to be seen.

"AHHHH! I'M SORRY, MY LOYAL FRIENDS! I HAVE DRAGGED YOU INTO THIS DYING-CLAN-NEEDS-HEIRESS AND LETTING YOU GET KIDNAPPED BY ITACHI AND THE SHARK GUY! SSSSSSSOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!" that was obviously Kaitlyn.

Then I realised… Akamaru's not here. "THEY TOOK Akamaru!"

Tsunade-sama appeared. "Phew, I found you at last. Where's-" she stopped talking because she saw the look on Kaitlyn's face, who was now panicking (Kaitlyn, not her face).

"They were here, didn't they?" Tsunade sighed. Yes, it I'm talking I'll call her Tsunade-sama, but generally I'll call her Tsunade. I know it's not even important I explain that to you.

"Let's find them! We will, right?" Kaitlyn asked Tsunade.

"I guess so. Round up Squad 8, Neji and Lee."

"Why Lee?" I asked.

"because Lee would like to come along his friend."

Oh well, there's actually only one thing on my mind…(surprisingly, I managed to stay calm) I GOTTA GET AKAMARU BACK!

* * *

><p><em>Itachi's POV<em>

Not again. I messed up. Again.

The moment we tied them up, we 'teleported' back to the hideout. Only Deidara and Tobi were there. The others, well, they were on a mission. Lucky for me. Oh well. But I still have to listen to Kisame's, Deidara's and Tobi's rants.

"Why did you kidnap the wrong person, un?"

"My own partner! I'm ashamed!"

"Tobi will be a good boy and keep quiet."

I was getting really, really angry at myself. But how I wished I could blame those three for making it hard for me to kidnap them. I meant tai, nin and gen. who else?

"Arf, arf! Yip! Bark! Bark! BARK!" the dog barking.

I got tired by not doing anything (more to hearing Deidara's, Kisame's and Tobi's rants) so I decided to ask, "You all specialise in one type of jutsu, right? But you can do all."

"Er, no!" was the reply I got from Carol. Count on her to be annoying.

"No use la dummy. They know," Vrinda said to her annoying friend.

"Then… you're immune to your own jutsu, right? Like if someone copied your jutsu and used it against you you would be immune to it, correct?"

"Yea… I guess." Carol again.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT, THEY DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Sorry Vrin, I didn't know that." Carol was definitely panicking now.

"Actually," I explained, "that question was for fun. No one was, or is, ever immune to their own jutsu."

"AWESOME!" Vrin and Carol said at the same time.

"But still, Itachi-weasel, you messed up, un!"

Now they know my name can be translated to 'weasel' after Deidara explained _everything_ to them. This day was getting better and better.

* * *

><p><em>sorry if the storyline is bad...again. sorry! but still, thx for the reviews mom! :D yes, in this author note i dont care bout spelling or grammar mistakes or anything. they're just my feelings. oh yeah, and plz review! itachi's gonna kill u! no, vrin and her chopstick! kiba! f over f plz! oh nvm. no flames pz though! come on, i know a lot of you visit my story. i have 55 hits and 36 visitors. so if you are one of them, plz review! the little blue thingy down there. yea, click it! :D<em>


	5. So, the mission begins!

_Inspiration strikes!_

_Kiba: yeah right._

_Me: no, really! I don't own Naruto too. And thx mom! Now, I'm going to use Itachi's POV for Akatsuki, and Kaitlyn's for Konoha!_

_Carol, Kiba, Vrinda: what about us?_

_Me: and a little of you._

_Kiba: that's not much of an improvement…_

* * *

><p><em>Itachi's POV<em>

Now they're bring extremely irritating. I can't believe that Deidara is also going along with them. Tobi, well, you don't have to even mention him.

"POP GOES THE WEASEL! POP GOES ITACHI! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Let me plait your hair!"

"Come here Kisame, I want to turn you into a sushi!"

"Pssst. You think it's a mistake we took them?"

The last one was Kisame talking. "hey, are you listening?"

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked back.

"I want to send them back. Well, actually, the dog."

I was about to say something when I heard a _snip!_ somewhere behind me. I turned and Carol dangled my hairband which she had cut. Then I saw my hair was obviously not tied. I was about to yell something when Vrinda took a fan and fanned my hair.

"No.18. Check! Fan his hair so it looks epic."

I started chasing them around the hideout while Tobi was saying "Tobi is a good boy for helping them," plus Deidara said something like, "Run, you two. Awesome prank though. But you don't want to know what Itachi can do, un."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Konoha (Kaitlyn)<em>

"How. Hard. Is. It. To find Neji and Lee? I'm going to, going to, WARGHH!" I said, or rather yelled.

"She's right. We searched the whole village. Is your nose working right?" Shino added.

"OF COURSE IT'S WORKING JUST FINE! MAYBE IT ISN'T TOO! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M PANICKING!"

"Um, Kiba-kun, w-we should t-try to relax a l-little." Hinata said, in her usual timid voice.

"She's right. I gotta relax. You too, Kiba." I said.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING AND THAT MY NOSE ISN'T WORKING RIGHT AND, AND-!" Kiba stopped talking because…

Just then, TWO people appeared and they were no other than… NEJI AND LEE!

"WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE AND YOU WERE JUST THERE, EATING ICE-CREAM!" I wailed. It was bad last time when I went to school and couldn't find a teacher after searching the whole school. But this is WORSE.

"Mmmm? Yes, we were there the whole time. Why are you looking for us?" Neji asked.

After Hinata explained to them what was going on, and that we were supposed to meet Tsunade at her office after finding them, Lee said "YES! I accept this mission! YOUTH!"

"What does youth have to do anything with this?" I asked.

"He just likes it like that," Neji replied.

"Oh."

"This is a what mission?"

"B-rank, I suppose. But it is the Akatsuki, so maybe an A-rank. Even I'm not sure," Tsunade-sama admitted.

"And I'm making Neji the leader of this mission."

We all nodded and agreed. I wasn't sure if we could make it, though. I knew Akatsuki was a tough opponent.

"Can we leave now?" Kiba asked.

"No." Neji answered.

"Why not? The sooner, the better, right?"

"We need to plan."

"What about Akamaru?"

Neji silenced Kiba with a death glare. "Here's what we do: we find the hideout, we plan the rescue, we go back ASAP."

"It's that simple?" I asked.

"Yes, it's that simple. The not simple part is the trying to find the hideout, rescuing our friends, and the going back part."

"Oh, goody," I muttered.

After that, I started on the way back the house. Our house, I mean. I mean, mine, Carol's, Vrinda's. we shared a house. I miss them so much. (I know, only been a few hours.)

"Finally! Let's go!" Kiba yelled, running to and fro in front of us.

"Yes, and let us exercise our youthfulness!" Lee added.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"No idea. Even though we're in the same squad." Neji replied.

When we reached the gates, Kiba and Lee literally sprinted out.

"I'm going to beat you to the hideout!" Kiba said.

"No, I am!" Lee replied.

They ran and ran, then came to a halt. "Why aren't you guys running?" they said at the same time.

"We don't even know where the hideout is, so quit fooling around. Why? Because you will waste your energy." Shino said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Ooookaaaay…" Kiba dragged the word as much as possible. Then he suddenly ran forth.

"Didn't I tell you to quit fooling around?" Shino yelled, trying to get the Inuzuka's attention.

"I smell him! I smell Akamaru! It'll be easier to track them now! YAHOOOOOOOO!" his voice was getting more distant.

"We should run after him, right?" I asked.

"Now we will… go!" Lee said helpfully.

"Is that even proper English?" I asked.

"No. but I'm going anyway!" Lee sped off.

"Wait for me!" and I ran after them. No wait, I didn't. first, I _dragged_ (not literally) Hinata along and _then_ I ran after them.

With nothing else to do, Shino and Neji ran after us too.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooooookaaaaaaay… another one down. Please, my loyal visitors, review! And please check out my other stories too(oneshot)! Just go to my profile and read them, please… and thx! Don't forget to review my other stories too! :D<em>


	6. An enemy awaits

_Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer. What will happen without you?_

_Kiba: you'll get sued?_

_Me: maybe… but I can see some people also forget the disclaimer._

_True… isn't it? So well, that concludes, I don't own Naruto (like always)._

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

"Stop. Running. Now." I was really tired after trying to outrun Kiba and Lee. And unfortunately, since I stopped to take a breather, they were out of sight.

"I told you. You should have listened to me and not run," Shino said.

"Unfortunately, those two sprinters up front wouldn't wait, so I might as well run after them." I replied.

"Don't worry, we won't lose them," Neji said after catching up with us.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"I can see them very clearly."

"Byakugan?" I asked Hinata after Neji decided to catch up with Kiba and Lee.

"Um, yes, you see, we can see up to ten kilometres away so I assume Neji could be able to see them. You know, Kiba and Neji."

I guess I can say that Hinata and I are good friends, since she doesn't stutter much around me.

I was deep in thought that I didn't realise I had caught up with Kiba and Lee (who had stopped running and started walking) and I crashed into Kiba who had suddenly stopped walking (I have no idea why).

When I crashed into him, I made him stagger a little to the front and I went a little to the back. Knowing Kiba, he would-

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?"

_That _was not expected of him. So I just said "I was, um, deep in thought. Yeah, that's it." And I just kept the distance between us. And whenever I kept thinking about Akatsuki/Vrinda/Carol, I would start worrying. Why? Who knows what the Akatsuki have planned for them…

Akatsuki hideout (Itachi's POV)

* * *

><p>Oh goody. Oh goody. OH GOODY! (I'm being sarcastic)<p>

Now practically EVERYONE is back from their various missions. That's fine. But what's not fine is that they keep harping on my mistake (the taking Akamaru instead of Kaitlyn one).

But the worst part is: Vrinda and Carol have now started annoying the other members too. They were now trying to get Zetsu to eat them (they're pretty fast. It seems like they think he can't eat them. Oh I wish he would!).

"Why do you like eating people?" Carol asked, while watering him as if he was a plant.

White: "Because they are… yummy?" Black: "Don't be a fool unless you want me to eat you."

"Why do you have split personalities?" Vrinda asked, while watching him get watered.

White: "Because I'm black and white." Black: "Because I'm white and black."

"You know, that doesn't make sense." Vrinda said.

Now, I'm pretty sure this was a mistake, but I didn't want to tell Pain, since he was the one who suggested this mission. Kinda.

_Flashback_

"Itachi, Kisame. I want you two to capture these three genin from Konoha. Kaitlyn, Carol and Vrinda. They are rumoured to be extremely powerful. And I know they are. They might, one day, become an enemy to the Akatsuki. So I want you to bring them here so we can make them trust Akatsuki, and then use them to destroy Konoha. How about that, huh?" Pain went on and on.

_End of flashback_

"Hello? Hello? Hello, weasel?" Vrinda snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I must be in a nightmare. Someone please save me from those two. Oh, I forgot the dog. Well, he's not giving any trouble. So far. Then I realised, someone might be trying to rescue these people (and the dog). I think I should go warn Pain.

_Back to the mission (Kaitlyn's POV)_

I kept thinking of what we'd do after finding the Akatsuki hideout. In fact, we may _never_ find it. Which was why I needed a plan. We needed a plan. We must not die. Yes, the hard part. Not dying…

Hinata jarred me out of my thoughts. "Um, kaityln, are you ok? You seem a little… dazed."

"Er, yeah, I'm ok. Just… thinking."

"You know, you've been thinking a lot."

I sighed. "I know. I'm just worried. About Akatsuki. About Vrin and Carol and Akamaru…"

After that, we walked in silence. The sky was getting darker and darker each minute. I was still walking, deep in thought, when everyone said, "STOP WALKING!"

I looked around and looked back at them. There was nothing here. I took another step "What are you talking-"

_SPLASH!_ I _seemed_ to have fallen in a river, but to me, it looked like I was swimming in the ground. It didn't even feel wet. But as I looked up, my friends were getting further and further away. I started panicking.

"Why can't she see the river?" Kiba asked Neji. His voice sounded distant.

"Must be some kind of genjutsu. I don't know. Maybe there's an enemy!" he replied.

A kunai missed Hinata by an inch. "I t-think Neji's r-right."

They finally caught up to me. "Swim to the shore! Swim to the shore!" they all said.

"How am I supposed to swim if I don't know where to go? I'm trapped in a genjutsu, hello?" I said.

"Shino, your bugs!" Lee said.

"What?" Shino replied.

"YOUR BUGS! Use them to pull Kaitlyn out of there!"

"Oh! My bugs. You mean, kikaichu."

Shino formed a 'bug-rope' and I held on to it. He then managed to pull me to the shore. The moment I got up, I said:

"Please mark it with a kunai I don't want to fall in again."

"You still cant see it?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently/obviously no."

Just then, the enemy showed up. What luck.

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now. Hope it's kinda understandable now, I added some details or what-not.<em>

_Kiba: if it's not?_

_Me: you aren't supposed to be in the ending note!_

_Kiba: is this what you call it?_

_Me: kinda. So well, plz review!_

_Kiba: yeah, if you don't, then it's, it's… I don't know._

_So, yeah, plz read and review! :D_


	7. History and Reasons Revealed!

_I seriously don't own Naruto. Back on high demand on annoying/irritating Itachi. Muahahahaha. Suffer, Itachi Uchiha. Special POV in the akatsuki :)_

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

Oh, the enemy's here. I mean, the enemie_s_. There were three of them. One had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for something (I don't know what it means) down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard. As with his team-mates, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

The other one had a gauze covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for, I don't know, some evil thingy. Ooh, I like that word! Thingy!

The third one had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates. (A/N: HAHA! Credit to the Narutopedia. Just search 'Naruto wiki' in google and click the first option. Have fun!)

I never knew Lee could look so fired up. "So we meet again. I thought you're, uh, no offense, or maybe there is, dead." He gave each of them a death glare. "Zaku, Dosu and Kin who tried to kill my beloved Sakura!"

What the heck? Lee _likes_ Sakura? Oh my gawd. I cannot believe it.

"Well, what are you here for? We didn't do anything did we? Or you involved with the Akatsuki?" Kiba asked, while giving them a death glare 1000 times worse than Lee's. (oh you have no idea. I've seen it a million times and can still get creeped out by it. Well, he does do it to me often. Sigh.)

"Well, we got revived by the Akatsuki and got stuck doing jobs like this, tracking down ninjas like you all. not that I'm complaining; but it feels weird compared to when we were still alive," Dosu explained.

"So you're dead now?" I asked a very obvious question. I hate it when I ask questions like that, 'cause then I immediately know the answer.

"They like the undead," Kiba explained. "I guess."

"The point is, we heard about the Akatsuki's plan of kidnapping you all. I meant, kailyn, Vrinda and Carol. So I thought, if we proved ourselves worthy, we would be considered a _true_ member of the Akatsuki." Dosu continued.

"I don't even know why you were considered one anyway. You're no S-rank missing-nin, for all I know," I mumbled.

"Did you say something? Because I'm going to do something… now."

He dashed out, meaning to attack me, but I jumped to the side just in time. Then, something happened.

Pain spread throughout my whole body. I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. Oh gosh, I have nevah felt this way before. OMG! (the panic! The panic! THE PANIC IS MAKING ME DO THIS!)

I tried to focus. The battle was raging around me. (Is that the right word? Raging? I don't know.) the pain subsided. Nausea gone, check. Dizziness? Nope. I remembered something from the time I just arrived here in Konoha.

_Flashback_

"I CAN READ MINDS? THAT IS SOOOOOO AWESOME! WHAT CAN YOU DO? OH, KEKKEI GENKAI! BUT I'M NOT AN OFFICIAL MEMBER! WHO CARES! THIS IS AWESOME!" so I was running around in circles around Vrin and Carol, probably annoying them.

_Twitch._ "I'mma kill you if you ever brag 'bout it." _Twitch. _"I hate it when my eye twitches when I'm mad." So was Vrin's 'speech', as she likes to call it. "Punching-"

"FEVER!" I finished. I dodged her punches easily. "HAH! TAKE THAT! YA CAN'T FOOL ME!"

"OH, YOU AND YOUR MIND READING SKILLS!"

Carol just stood there watching as Vrin punched and I dodged. This was considered unusual of her; she always had something to say 'bout everything. Apparently, nothing comes to mind. I know that. I can read it. Beware my mind reading wrath!

_End of flashback_

I told myself I'll never mind read again. I wanted to be myself; not some heiress of a dying… wait, that's it! I forgot about my little tiger. It's been three months now. I wonder how big she has grown.

I whistled. Snowy appeared right in front of me. "How ya doing, snowy?" I asked. She's gotten REALLY big. Now she was the size of an average over-weight cat. (get it? The average of an over-weight. Ah, nevermind.)

But back to my first thought: using the kekkei genkai of this clan. I don't even know the name of the clan… oh dear. And I'm the _heiress_. How shameful. Sometimes I definitely hate myself. Focus now. Focus. Focus. Fo-

_Bam!_ (exaggerated) something banged into my head. "If you're done thinking 'bout something like you always do, we could use a hand here." As always, Kiba to disrupt my thoughts.

I groaned. "Fine. I'll help. But I'm dizzy. Pening kepala." Being Malaysian, I still tend to speak malay a bit, and thus making Squad 8 remember all sorts of malay phrases, words and what-not. That's me; making people remember pointless stuff. And Kiba was the only 'outsider' (me, Carol and Vrin are some-sort like a trio. So outsiders are people not in the trio. Some-sort.) who knew I could read minds.

"Just do it; I know you can win it if you do it."

I knew what that meant. "Ok, fine. But personally, I actually like using it. But I wanted to be myself."

"Who you're taking?"

"Let's see. Kin. I'm making it a girl fight."

"Ok then. Fang over fang!"

The last part was because he was already going to attack Zaku from the back. Way to go, Kibs.

* * *

><p><em>Vrinda's POV<em>

So far, no more messages. I wondered why. I was kinda worried; usually she sent a message by now. Who? Kaitlyn.

You see, her clan's kekkei genkai includes involvement in the cat family, specificly tigers, lion, panthers, you get what I mean, and mind reading stuff. How can they be similar to the Yamanaka clan?

Oops, getting off track. I meant to say that she has these telepathy thingy. Yes, telepathy. Why are you like that? what's with your face? Because duh, she has long range telepathy to be able to reach us. Ya see, she can easily communicate with us, no matter how far. 1 km? No prob. 100? Yup. Halfway across the globe? You bet. (but we never tried.)

The point is, she usually 'sends' a message around this time of the day. In fact, the first day we were with the Akatsuki, she had messaged us exactly now. So that means, 24 hours ago. She told us that she was coming and that when she was near, she'd (let's call this IM [instant messaging]) IM us. Why? So that we could cause a distraction to save us!

The point is, I mean, the other point, we are acting this way because we need to practice. Yes, you read that right; practice. So we can put up the ultimate irritating show. (I know, it makes _absolutely _no sense. But that's me!)

But why irritate them instead of using jutsus? Akatsuki fans will protest and say something. Yeah, well. It's true.

THEY ARE TOO STRONG. So how the heck are we supposed to use jutsus to make a distraction? Just be irritating and play pranks on them would be better. I we were working on a prank. I just overheard a conversation in the meeting room. Pain said something like, "Itachi, Deidara, Tobi. You three are in charge of the hideout while we all will, well, go out on a mission. Good luck. We'll be back soon enough. We won't tell you the full details in fear of those two eavesdropping. Who know? They might be now."

After that sentence, I decided to NEVAH eavesdrop again. Actually, not. I'll still eavesdrop. But now I do it with caution. In case Pain really does catch me doing it. Sometimes it creeps me out even though I know it's a coincidence. Sigh. Back to waiting for the incoming call.

* * *

><p><em>Exactly 1,400 words! (including the first author note, the story but excluding the final author note.) I think this is the longest chapter. Maybe. I plan to make them longer, with more details. Just like this one here. :D see ya soon, people! Oh yeah, don't forget to review! I know you want to! In fact, I'll respond to your reviews starting from now on. In PM and in the following chapters. Like in PM would be personal or something, but in the following chapters it'll be like: THANKS! :D or I appreciate your review but ya know, I'll actually make it longer and more humorous. Bye! :3<em>


	8. Reunited!  somesort

_I don't own Naruto, as usual. If I did, Itachi would've been the good guy from the start, my drawing skills would be awesome (they're ok, but not THAT good), and there would be a WHOLE lotta more of Squad 8. :3_

_Kiba: YES! FINALLY I GET TO MAKE IT INTO THE DISCLAIMER!_

_You mean you weren't always in here?_

_Kiba: for the last few chapters, no._

_Ok, I'll put you in here to make up for the POV thingy. To my loyal readers, read on! And here are some replies to your reviews:_

_To ALI: Yes, we're fighting over Akamaru (AKA you.) :D_

_To VG: Thanks for ALL your awesome reviews! Saty tuned for more! I'm already planning a sequel since you really, really, REALLY like it. :D I know you're hooked! _

_To my AWESOME mom: I've improved? YAY! :D and thanks for reviewing a lot! XD :3 X3 :D_

_Onword to my story, readers!_

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

"Duck, Hinata!"

She ducked and a senbon missed her by an inch. "Thanks!"

Like I said before, I would be fighting a girl fight. Why, you may ask? (doesn't that sound like Shino?) Simply because I want to. Oh, it gives me the flashback of Harry Potter. _"Let's a talk, girl to girl!" _well, my memory may not be accurate, but I think that was how it went. It still gives me the creeps. Why am I thinking that? Because my mind strays from one topic to another. What was I doing? Oh yeah! Wait, I have been absentmindedly dodging senbon? How did I do that?

But then, I couldn't play defensive the whole time. Plus, I _hate_ (well, not really) playing defence. I dodged another senbon. _What jutsu should I use?_ Another senbon there. _I know! The one Vrin taught me which she learned from Sasuke! Yes! It's perfect!_

Snowy meowed, trying to get my attention. You might ask, _she meows? She's a tiger, for gawd's sake! _Yeah, it's true. She meows. And she's ADORABLE!

Oh yea, beck to the jutsu. Or maybe not. Hm. "Snowy?" I called out to her. "You go run around Kin, then you distract her by whatever you want to do and then, jump out the moment I do the jutsu. Can you do that?"

I'm giving you guys 2 options: 1, I immediately translate what Snowy says, or, 2, you just hear the meows.

Ok, maybe 1 then.

Well, I can't do it now, since Snowy just nodded and disappeared. Hinata and I continued to dodge senbons. I saw a plan forming in Kin's head.

"Why aren't you doing it, then? The Bell Illusionary Tecnique. Thingy. I have no idea. But why aren't you doing it?"

_What? She can read my mind? No way I can do that now._ You've gotta be kidding me. Of course I can read your mind.

(A/N: _this is a thought by someone else._ Mind reading by Kaitlyn.)

Just then Snowy came from the back and bit Kin in the shoulder, making her unable to move. I did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" you may wonder how I knew that. let's take a another look back…

_Flashback (again)_

Today Squad 8 had a day off. I decided to see how Squad 7 were doing. Was doing. Wait… was or were? Let's just go with was. Anyway, today they were sparring. Now was Vrin VS none other than the 'popular' Sasuke Uchiha. Vrin was beating him so bad (cause she's so fast) which made him do this:

"FIRE STYLE, FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

Vrin took a step to the side. When Sasuke is like this, he tends to miss a lot. Then came in the Lion's Barrage. Vrin fell flat onto her face, her nose bleeding. You see, the justu was actually a distraction.

Vrin sat up, ignoring her bleeding nose, and said, "TEACH ME THAT JUTSU! AND CONGRATZ! YA BEAT ME IN SPARRING! TEACHIE TEACHIE!" she instantly appeared behind Sasuke and started shaking him. "TEACHIE TEACHIE TEACHIE!" Sasuke looked like he was going to faint. Why? He was tired, his chakra drained, and his team-mate was shaking him a lot.

Kakashi sighed. "Please let go of Sasuke. I'll teach you instead. Do you want to learn too, Kaitlyn?"

I nodded. I knew this was going to be fun. Another jutsu down!

_End of flashback_

Kin got thrown by so far I gave credit to all those training with Squad 7. (I train with them during my free time. I even sparred with Sasuke! Got beaten by his Sharingan. Grrr…)

Hinata went over to check Kin. "She's unconscious," she said.

"Great! Let's go knock out the others too," I replied.

Before she could protest, I handed her a thick branch. "Follow my lead," I said. I crept behind Dosu, who was busy strangling Kiba and Shino. Oh dear. I put an end to that by… banging the branch on his head. I banged it hard enough to render him unconscious. Hinata did the same to Zaku. So that means… we won! Some-sort… I guess.

_How can they do that? _(Neji) _what the-? _(Kiba) _hmm. _(Shino) _the power of youth is strong in those two! _(Lee) was some of their thoughts about we girls KOing the other two. Well, that's the power of girls for one thing!

"Let's call it a night."

"I agree."

"Ok."

"My youthfulness is tired."

So we called it a night. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see Vrin. I decided to IM her, saying that we were on our way and we would arrive there by morning. Or afternoon. Maybe evening. Whatever. Anyways, I fell asleep the moment I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Vrinda's POV<p>

YAY! I'm so happy. It's now 10 a.m. Kaitlyn just told us that she'd be here by around 1 p.m. and the others have left! It's just me, Carol, Akamaru, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi! The easiest Akatsuki members to handle. Except for Itachi. that guy give me the creeps.

So we spent the whole morning just to plan. You know, the irritating/annoying show thingy? Yeah, that's it! We're going to put up the best one evah! Till we didn't realise the time.

The moment I saw the time, I panicked. I guess I could make it. The time showed 12:30 p.m. oh dear, oh dear. Relax.

"LET US OUT, UN!"

"PLEASE LET TOBI OUT! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Carol came down the stairs with Akamaru trotting behind her. "Locked them in. Didn't want to risk Itachi though. I think if I did, he would find out our plan." And an "Arf! Arf" from Akamaru.

"Perfect. Now for…" I said, with an EVIL grin.

"Operation 'Tauge*' and 'Look at me now'. Roger that!"

"You first, Carol. Operation Tauge, here we go!"

We both tiptoed towards Itachi who was in the living room, staring at the clock. I guess he had nothing else to do. Did I mention, we were both humming the Mission Impossible theme LOUDLY, making our entrance reeeaaaalllllyyy obvious. Then, I hid at the staircase while Carol went to Itachi and-

"Hello Itachi! how ya doin'? fine, I see?" she then put her arm around Itachi, while using her other hand to point to the ceiling, like how people reading from the script does. You know, like when they're talking about something dramatic?

Carol continued Operation Tauge. "You know Tauge right? Course you do. Anyway, he is like, sooooooo pathetic. Like the other day, he couldn't even win the match against Gaara! Like, how lame is that?" she nudged Itachi.

"Who's Tauge?" he asked.

"I think Tauge and Tauhu** should be like, close friends and Facebook buddies. They were both named after food. Oh well. Wait, didja just ask, 'Who's Tauge?' you mean you don't even know your own brother?" Carol gasped as loud as she could till she had a coughing fit.

"My… brother? You mean, Sasuke?"

"NO, IDOIT! I MEAN, IDIOT! TAUGE!"

"WHO THE HELL IS TAUGE?"

Carol sighed. "Nevermind. There's always Tauhu."

"OK NOW, WHO IS TAUHU?" Carol just left and went upstairs. Not. she just stayed at the base of the stairs, going to watch my performance. Time for me to steal the spotlight!

I took a deep breath and then started singing as loud as I could.

"YELLOW MODEL CHICK,

YELLOW BOTTLE SLIPPING,

YELLOW LAMBOGINI,

YELLOW BOTTLE GONE AND MISSING***."

"What the-?"

I sang loud but softer now. "If you get what I get what would you do****, I get what you get in ten years, in two days."

"Let's see. You can become an ANBU captian in two days?"

"Look at me here***** ey,

Look at me here."

"Looking now."

"Look at me here, ey"

"LOOKING!"

"I'm getting paper, I'm getting paper."

"What. The. Freaking. Hell."

Then Carol broke into a song. "What the freaking hell, what the freaking hell, OH! What the freaking hell, what the ffreaking hell, OH!"

Itachi covered his ears.

_We're here! We're coming! Distraction please! Oh, I see you have done it! Good! Better tell me bout, kay?_ Kaitlyn and her telepathy.

_Ok, here's the smokebomb! _I replied.

I threw it on the floor, and then the room was instantly filled with smoke, two happy genins, a barking dog and a very, very irritated Itachi.

* * *

><p><em>*tauge= beansprout in malay<em>

_**tauhu=tofu in malay._

_***_/****/*****_=had to edit the lyrics. fanfiction does not allow fics with copyrighted songs. :D_

enjoy? well, pls review! :D


	9. Bombs, shurikens and an explanation!

**The disclaimer has changed. Times have changed. Itachi has changed. His mind has gone mad.**

**Itachi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! (he's laughing or no reason at all.) I'm going to kill everyone who reads this fanfiction! MUAHAHAH!**

**Kiba: don't worry, he'll get over it.**

**Itachi: (as if on cue) ok, sorry, what I mean is, I'll kill anyone who doesn't read this.**

**Me: NOOOOOO! Don't tell me, you're going to THREATEN them to read this? O.O oh and ignore him. You don't HAVE to read if you don't want to.**

**Itachi: but you should know I'll still kill ya.**

**Don't worry readers, he won't kill you… he's just a fictional character… there's a chance he'll haunt you in your dreams… sweet dreams tonight, no prob…**

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

Yes! I went to the door, when BANG! It hit me. Literally. Then Vrin and Carol plus Akamaru ran all over me. I knew I could count on myself to keep my mouth shut, since Vrin was thinking 'bout all the stuff she and Carol did to Itachi. we turned to go back when a voice said,

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING(UN)?"

"I thought you locked the door?" Vrin hissed at Carol.

"I did!"

That wasn't the problem. The problem is, Vrin and Carol would just be captured AGAIN, and then I just realised they wanted me too.

We all did the one thing on our minds. RUN! FLEE! WE SHALL MAKE IT BACK TO KONOHA IN TIME! (ok, there were different thoughts in everyone's head but this is the general version.)

"They leaving, Hn." Itachi said. "GO! AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"GO AWAY, UN! WE DON'T NEED YOU, YEAH! WE JUST DID THAT FOR NO APPARENT REASON!"

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE TOBI FOR NOT BEING A GOOD BOY!"

Itachi glared at the two of them. "I was just joking about the go and never come back statement."

"*GASPS* REALLY, UN? REALLY?" O.O

"YAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AFTER ALL!"

I face-palmed myself. _Why aren't they running yet (Itachi)?_ I transferred the thought to Vrin.

"HAH! We ain't going to run away!" Vrin replied to Itachi's mind.

"Plus, I'm going to fight you right here, right now."

I face=palmed myself… _again_. Why? Because Vrin is so dumb sometimes that she doesn't know who she's dealing with.

She then proceeded to throw shurikens at Itachi. he didn't move. So you can guess, it hit. Duh.

But that's not quite it.

You see, it was a genjutsu. Don't think Itachi was an idiot not to dodge it. Well, Vrin fell for it.

"He's going to appear behind you! It's like the movies, when your enemy disappears, they appear behind you!" Carol said, quivering.

"Nah, he's in the kitchen, not knowing what happened," I replied.

Then right at that time, Itachi went out of the house (kinda). And the kinda's for the house! Why am I ranting? Cause I feel like to (shutting up now.)? where was I? oh yeah! Itachi went out, said "hn" then went back in. in his mind? _You two get them in and better get Kaitlyn as well. You are Akatsuki members. And who would have thought they'd come… too bad they can't read my mind. I'm planning something very evil here…_

I almost, ALMOST snorted at the 'can't read my mind' part, till I remembered 'something very evil'. Sometimes it's irritating that something funny comes up and then something serious cancels it out. Or something like that. Oh, and all this while Tobi and Deidara were arguing about something I don't know about (I can read people's minds, not hear them talk when they're too far away. Of course you knew that. Why am I ranting too much in this chapter? Why? Sorry 'bout that.).

"Oh Vrin, by the way, all those stuff you did to Itachi and he was acting all angry and everything?" I asked Vrin. Or told is a better word, cause ask is not THAT er, that, specific…

"Yeah, what about it?" she replied.

"It was all just an _act_. Cause he'll never do that. he'll be like, 'hn' and that's it."

"HE SPEAKS UCHIHANESE?"

"That just means he's not in the mood to talk. If he speaks entirely of 'hn's to you, it means you irritate him… a lot."

"Oh."

Little by little, we tried sneaking out. Sorry, tried to flee. Do you honestly think I would forget about, oh I don't know, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and practically everyone?

Anyway, when we turned back, a tree exploded in front of us. Literally exploded. It exploded at the base so the tree went flying up in the air, then proceeded to fall. On Neji. Oh dear. Of course that poor boy got away in time. Byakugan, people, Byakugan. I wonder which is better, Byakugan or Sharingan? Then some green bump appeared right next to Vrin. Since she was bored and insane, and also being a ninja with an affinity to earth, thought it was a budding plant thingy (emphasize on 'thingy') decided to try to make it grow. It did grow; but in a way it turned out to be Zetsu. The guy really does look like a plant, now that I think about it…

"Why are you here, un? I was having fun blowing stuff up so they can't escape, yeah." I'm not gonna tell you who said it cause it's TOO obvious.

That's when all hell broke loose.

You see, Vrin then took the opportunity to attack Deidara while he was distracted. She really plans her attack carefully, and then… she tripped. Over her own foot. Deidara started laughing his head off, Vrin smiled (It was evil, I tell yah. EVIL), not getting up, and then…

"HAH! I TRICKED YOU!" she said that when Deidara got knocked off his feet and landed next to the earlier Vrin's feet. Obviously, that was a clone. My friend is just SO FREAKING AWESOME!

"Tobi WILL BE A GOOD BOY AND CALL ITACHI SENPAI TO HELP!" Tobi then rushed into the house.

Meanwhile, Zetsu was watching the so-called 'battle' taking place, and both halves seemed to be arguing.

"Are they fighting? **Of course they are. Can't you see it? **Oh. **I'm hungry. Let's eat them. **What? No! that's not nice. **So what if it's not nice? I'm hungry! **Thou shall not eat them. **What is wrong with you?**" Zetsu started punching himself. His white hand punching the black side, and vice versa. I know, it's weird, but it's incredibly funny.

Carol raised her hand. "Can you interrupt each other's sentences?"

Zetsu stopped punching himself and glared at Carol. "What makes you **not**say that? Hey! Don't interrupt me! What was I **doing?** I wanted to **eat them**. Can you **don't **stop interrupting me?" Zetsu then face-palmed. His white hand, duh.

Meanwhile, Vrin and Deidara were throwing things at each other. Vrin throwing shurikens and kunai, Deidara throwing little bombs which look harmless. Of course Vrin knew better than that (the look harmless part). Like I said before and will say it again: MY FRIEND IS AWESOME!

"WHY WON'T THE BOMBS HIT YA, UN?"

"WHY WON'T THE SHURIKENS HIT YA?"

"BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!"

"NO ONE OTHER THAN MY BEST FRIENDS CAN USE MY FAVOURITE WORD!"

But Vrin was tiring out, I could see that. She tried covering it up by shouting at Deidara. Believe it or not, throwing shurikens tire her out. When suddenly Lee, who wanted to… oh why don't I show you what he said (in his mind).

_I must help her! But what should I do? I know! I will do that one jutsu I've been working on… Dynamic Entry! Yes! But I must wait for the right time…_

There you have it. Back to the fight, Lee immediately did it because he was too excited (don't ask me did what, I just told you!) and kicked the surprised Deidara in his face.

"IN YA FACE, LITERALLY! HAH!" Vrin shouted. May I tell you, shouting will actually tire you out even _more_, Vrin. Oh well. She does what she wants to. I can't stop her.

Just then, Tobi came out with Itachi. Tobi was practically _dragging _Itachi. Why? _And I thought he wouldn't be able to drag me… I must stop underestimating him._ Itachi said that! Or maybe thought that… I'll go with the latter.

"Wait. How 'bout we turn this into a _real_ fight?" Deidara asked Vrin.

"Meaning?" she replied.

"Meaning we fight. One on one. You know, like the pathetic Chunin exams. Like the preliminaries or the third phase of the exam."

"I have no idea what that is."

Itachi sighed, then explained the whole concept. "To become chunin, genins -which you are- participate in an examination known as the Chunin Selection Exams, -or rather just Chunin Exams- with their team. Get it? the preliminaries or the third phase requires a one on one battle. But in this case-" he looked at Deidara "Considering that we are S-rank criminals fighting against genin, we should let them fight with their comrades. But we get to choose who to fight. The person then chooses his or her comrade. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, and I thought (sarcastically) _this is gonna so fun_.

* * *

><p><em>FINALLY! Yes, I'm keeping the author's note in its original form. To VG, ALI, CAS, NNA, WML congrats on the straight A's! I meant to update on the day we got our results, but then I was busy and everything… '-.- oh, and please review! I'd sure appreaciate it! :D<em>


	10. Explosions, Taijutsu and Earth Style

_Reverting the disclaimer into its original form. Yup, I prefer this. I don't like in bold so much, except when it comes to Zetsu…_

_And again, I do NOT own Naruto. If I do, you would see a whole lotta changes to the manga/anime we all love. :3_

_Plus, leave a review!_

_!_

_Also, I own Kaitlyn, Vrin(da), Carol and their jutsus. I won't tell you the jutsus to prevent spoiling the story! :D_

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

"Of course, I want to fight the little earth ninja, Vrinda. I simply have no patience for you. At first, I thought you might be a great friend compared to Tobi, but apparently that was all just an act." Surprisingly, Deidara didn't put any 'un's and 'yeah's in his sentences. "So who are you gonna fight with, un?" I stand corrected.

No one raised their hands up. "You know, if you don't do it now, there's a chance you gotta go against Itachi, which I am looking forward to. Don't count me in for Deidara," I said, sure to glare at Itachi.

All I got was a "Hn," for an answer.

"Count me out on Deidara too, I want to fight Itachi," Carol said.

The others kept quiet, when Lee exclaimed, "I shall help you."

Vrin looked at the others. "You know, like Kaitlyn said, there is a chance you gotta go against Itachi if you don't fight Deidara."

No one except Kiba answered. "Yeah, but it's still _a chance_, not definitely."

"Nope, if you don't fight Deidara, I'll force you to fight Itachi, I said, with an evil grin on my face.

"Har-har."

Sigh. He knew me too well. I'd never force my team-mate to fight unnecessarily (A/N:took me a minute and google to spell that out right). But then, I needed everyone I knew to fight against Itachi. I can tell how good he is. That is why I volunteered to help Carol. Fire VS fire, mind-reading VS the Sharingan… (note: Carol has an affinity to fire)

"Anyone else?" Vrin asked.

Neji and Hinata reluctantly stepped forward. "Very well then, let's get this started, un." Deidara said.

"Can Tobi be the referee?" Tobi asked, lightening up the mood. "Or is proctor the better word?"

"I'll go with proctor," Itachi said as Deidara started yelling at him, clearly disagreeing.

Tobi, oblivious to his surroundings, continued talking. "First, I don't want you all to fight here. It's too close to the hideout and you will destroy it. Understood? Good! Second: I will decide where you all will fight. Third: I have decided! You all will fight at that clearing there-" everyone turned to where he was pointing, but saw nothing, "- why don't I just show you."

He led us to a wide, surrounded by trees clearing. Oh goodie; I realised this was good for a certain ninja. You'll know who soon, don't worry. In fact, it looked so much like the forest near the Leaf Village that I couldn't believe we were going to fight for our lives. I knew that in the end, Itachi wouldn't allow Deidara to kill us; but he definitely won't let the others survive. If you don't understand the 'us' part, that's Vrin, Carol and I. I suddenly felt guilty for dragging the others into this mess.

I didn't realise this, but all this time Kiba was judging me by my expression. "You know, it's our choice for going on this mission," he said. "We are here because we sincerely want to help, and if we do die, it's not your fault."

"…" was all I could say. So you can guess, I said nothing.

"Hey, we haven't even started fighting yet," Vrin said, with her usual optimism. "Besides, we have been working on our jutsus, haven't we? You with your wind, Carol with fire and me? Earth. We can definitely beat these guys up."

I smiled, then yelled, because I realised something. "THEY'RE S-RANK CRIMIMNALS, FOR GAWD'S SAKE! WILL YOU STOP ACTING TOO OVER-CONFIDENT?"

"MUST YOU SPOIL EVERY OCCAASION? I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THEM FEEL INSULTED!"

"YEAH? WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?"

Carol sighed, because she knew that when we started arguing, we would be fine.

Deidara was getting impatient by now. "Are we starting, or what?"

Vrin nodded to Lee, Hinata and Neji. "We're ready," they said simultaneously.

Everyone else, minus Tobi, jumped up to the trees to give space for them to fight. "Begin!" Tobi said with a happy tone, which did _not_ fit the situation, and then jumped up to the trees.

They all assumed a fighting stance. Deidara made the first move. He blew up the tree Vrin was standing behind. She rolled out of the just in time. She looked surprised. Lee then charged at Deidara, and then proceeded to use Leaf Hurricane. Deidara just sidestepped, but Neji was there to counterattack. Deidara jumped just in time, avoiding the Gentle Fist technique (I'm sorry, I just don't know the names, if you ask me). Vrin threw shurikens and Deidara just did a backflip to dodge them. He then landed on his feet, unharmed.

"Tch," was all I could say. He was just too good. I was worried wether they could make it or not.

Then Hinata appeared behind Deidara, preparing to perform Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms Guard. The moment her hand touched Deidara, he turned white. I mean, _literally_ turned white. Hinata realised it sooner than I did. She struggled to free herself from Deidara's clay clone, but her efforts were in vain. In fact, she just made it worse. The worst is yet to come: Deidara appeared behind her. He then did a hand sign I did not recognize. "Katsu!" the clone exploded, and sent Hinata _literally_ flying through the air. Luckily, Lee managed to catch her. Her hand was in bad condition; it was bruised and burnt.

"It's a miracle your hand is still intact," Deidara said after a moment. "Now, I'm gonna kill you all, no mercy." He smiled EVILLY. I HATE EVIL SMILES. "Un," he added.

"He's a long range fighter, try to get close!" Vrin shouted somewhere in the distance.

"Impossible," Deidara said. "She's right there, but her voice sounds so-" he got interrupted by a certain kunoichi.

Vrin kicked him in the stomach, making him go back a few feet. "He's real," she said to Lee. That was the cue for him. Actually, the cue for Neji. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!" Neji envisioned an Eight Trigrams circle, then starting hitting Deidara at his pressure points. From my point of view, he seemed to be poking him (hm, Vrin could use a new chopstick move…). Anyways, Deidara got up, but he was staggering quite badly.

"Impressive." That was all Neji said, because usually the opponent wouldn't be able to stand after being hit by the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms (what a long name).

"My turn," Deidara said, as he created several clay figures out of the mouths on his palms (ewww!). I saw that he made some kind of… animals? Snakes, spiders, birds, insects… the list goes on. Then the snakes went underground. Spiders crawled to the others. The birds flew overhead.

"This does not look good," Vrin said. The ground shook as she said that. Carol almost fell off the tree (yay for not making me fall off). Then came the explosive… eggs. My poor friends managed to avoid every single one of them. The birds swooped down, then exploded when it came close to them. Then the spiders and insects exploded too. Unfortunately, they couldn't avoid every single bird/spider/insects so they were all thrown in different directions. All of them landed on their feet, bruised up but ok, but no one could catch Hinata now…

… And she turned into a log. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms Guard!" She was bidding her time, waiting for an opening. Deidara got hit violently in his pressure points yet _again_, so I doubt he could stand. After that, he stood up again, but staggering even more than before (I stand corrected, as usual). "NOW!" Vrin yelled. "The Gate of Opening, open!" Then Lee proceeded to do the Leaf Hurricane. Deidara, being weak and staggering a lot, got hit by it, of course. In a normal situation, if I didn't know him, I'd say, "Poor guy," but in this case? "He deserved it."

But the match wasn't quite over… yet. After getting hit by the hurricane, he stood yet again. "My turn! And this outta teach you not to be too persistent with us anymore!" Vrin said. "HUNDRED SWORDS OF VRINDA!" I almost coughed at the name. well, I did, but it was fake, then I coughted for real… enough of that. You wanna know how Vrin did that? First, she concentrates a small amount of chakra at the tip of the index and middle finger(s). She then proceeds to POKE the opponent 100 times, as the name suggests. It's actually a stronger version of Chopsticks, as Chopsticks doesn't require any chakra and she only pokes 15 times (actually, it's more of a done-for-fun jutsu, as she always pokes me whenever I irritate her).

Deidara STOOD UP YET AGAIN. I'm tired of saying that. How can he have that much… wait, what's required for that standing up thing he does? Oh yeah! Stamina! I mean, he was hit by Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms, Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms Guard, Leaf Hurricane while Lee opened the first chakra gate _and _the Hundred Swords of Vrinda!

"Let me handle this. I doubt, seriously doubt, you can stand after this," Vrin said. Deidara couldn't do anything, except for a bit of "hm," "whatever" and "huh".

Vrin did a hand seal I recognized as a snake. This meant that she was gonna do Earth Style. In fact, this was her kekkei genkai. You see, the reason I brought Carol and Vrin along with me to konoha was because they also had been granted some power. This is also why they are immune of their own ninjutsu. Actually, they were immune to _all_ ninjutsu of their nature type (Vrin being immune to Earth Style, Carol being immune to Fire Style).

"Earth Style: Tree Binding Jutsu!" This is similar to Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, but this jutsu was a ninjutsu, not a genjutsu. The user doesn't attack; the tree binds the opponent REAL TIGHTLY (A/N: see http: /Naruto .wikia. com/ wiki /Demonic _Illusion: _Tree _Binding_ Death for info on the genjutsu) and is capable of breaking the bones of the opponent.

"So, you gonna surrender, or what?" Vrin asked in a mocking tone. "Or else I shall break your bones, mainly your ribs and arms. Do you want that?"

"Never, un…" Deidara gasped, as the bonds that was binding him to the tree became tighter, causing him to gasp for air. The bonds tightened, and tightened, and tightened and SNAP! His bones broke. His ribs and arms, to be precise.

Tobi jumped down from the trees. "The winner, or winners, is, I mean are, Vrinda, Lee, Hinata and Neji! YAY! I mean, NOOOOO!" he started waving his arms around frantically. "And next, it's Itachi VS Carol, Kaitlyn and… Kiba wants to join? Very well."

We all jumped down from the trees, and we faced each other. Then suddenly, a maroon flash was to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>See, I got a chapter in 2 days! That's gotta be a record! Or maybe not… hope you enjoy! This is to make up for the days I didn't update… :D<em>


	11. The Sharingan's Weakness

_I am doing this chapter right after I posted the new chapter… :D_

_I don't own Naruto, but I own Carlie. :)_

_WARING! This chapter has slight spoilers about the show. If you can recognize it._

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

The flash of maroon was actually Carlie, one of our friends from the Hidden Leaf Village. I knew about her; I usually hung out with her whenever Vrin or Carol went on a mission. She's like, my third best friend. But I didn't usually hang out with her when Vrin and Carol were around. I guess I was some-what neglecting her. I immediately felt guilty. It's like, if I hang out with her, I kinda don't hang out with Carol/Vrin. But when I don't? Then I'm neglecting her. Vrin is ok with her, but Carol… not so. But enough of this. I was wondering why she's here.

"I'm here to help you. I heard from Lady Tsunade that you guys were on a mission. Lady Tsunade decided this was an S-rank mission, which usually genin don't participate in. And can I join the party?" she said, and she seemed to know that we were gonna fight Itachi.

"Sure, the more, the merrier," I replied. Maybe if Carol saw what Carlie was capable of, she wouldn't mind so much.

Two points for me. Plus I've gotten the advantage in the friendship war.

"Hn." You could guess who said that.

Tobi, as oblivious as ever, said "It seems that we have a new participant! Do you accept, Kaitlyn?" he seemed to suspect me of something. _She is easily the most powerful of the three. I wonder how this match would go on…_ There was something wrong about his voice. It sounded more deep, more mature. I had to worry about that later.

And what happened to poor Deidara? My friends weren't _that _cruel to let him get in the middle of a cross-fire. They lifted him up into the trees, then kept their distance from him.

"Begin!" Tobi said, with his usual hyper voice, then jumped back into the trees.

Itachi didn't do anything. Instead, he stood there, motionless. "Shikyaku! (A/N: Beast Mimicry. To me it sounded better than the English version. :P)" Kiba said, then his fingernails turned into claws, his canines turning into fangs. Kiba proceeded to attack. "WAIT!" I said. He halted, and turned back to face me.

"Whaddya mean, wait?" he asked.

"I can't, can't… read his mind!"

Itachi appeared behind Carol, who managed to jump out of the way as he tried to slash her with a kunai. "True, because that is a clone. An explosive-" BOOM! "-one."

"How'd he get there so fast?" Carol asked.

"It's called teleportation," Itachi answered.

"Cool," I said, making a mental note to learn it.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Carol shot the fireball to Itachi. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi countered it with a bigger fireball. Carol shielded her eyes, but that's all she did. When the smoke cleared, Carol was fine, and everyone widened their eyes. "I'm immune to fire, Itachi." she said. "I knew that. Just making sure," Itachi replied.

"Hm. Seeing that you're a fire user, I think this will be it. get ready!" water suddenly appeared in the air around Carlie. Itachi seemed surprised at first, then was emotionless as usual. "Your kekkei genkai, right?" he asked. "Yup, I can make tiny water particles in the air turn into huge bodies of water. So that means, the water I create is unlimited."

That's when I realised something (again). "You can stop global warming! [A/N: yup, you guessed it. I'm trying to raise awareness. :) ]

Anyway, back to the fight.

Carlie made a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" a shark was formed from the water she made. It was heading straight to Itachi, then he disappeared and appeared behind Carlie. The shark was following him the whole time, like a homing missile… or rather a homing shark. Itachi had to stop whatever he wanted to do and dodge the shark. Again, it came to him. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" the shark evaporated.

And what was I doing? I was reading his mind, observing his every move, trying to figure out a pattern. It seemed that he was going _easy_ on us, as he didn't expect us to be very hard to defeat. But now he was reconsidering it.

"Kiba," I said.

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "Let's do it."

He knew exactly what I was talking about, as we had worked on this jutsu for a long time now. Now it's time to put it into practical use.

"Beast Man Clone!" Kiba transformed Akamaru into a perfect copy of himself. At the same time, Itachi had used his Clone: Super Explosion Jutsu (that's what it's called in the game I'm playing) and had created two clones capable of acting like a bomb. I could see how he did it. Hmmm… maybe if I tried, I could do it too..?

"Gimme a sec, I'll dispel the clones. They capable of exploding like Deidara's bombs, so keep your distance!" the last part was for the others, not just Kiba.

I threw three shurikens in the air. "Shuriken Shadow Clone! (another jutsu from the game)" I learnt this from Tsunade who said that the Third Hokage created this jutsu. The shurikens became from three to 30. One third of them went for one of the clones, the other one third went for the second clone and the remaining shurikens went for Itachi. Simple; he just used the clones as a shield. But made the clones disappear in a puff of smoke. "NOW!" I said to Kiba.

"FANG OVER FANG!" I was worried Itachi won't just dodge/block the attack, but counterattack Kiba. I did some hand signs. "Horizontal Wind Scythe Jutsu!" it was similar to a normal Wind Scythe Jutsu, but it was horizontal instead of vertical, as the name suggests. You see, Kiba does his Fang over Fang to cover up for the Wind Scythe Jutsu. The concept is similar to the Shadow Shuriken technique. The objective was to either injure the opponent using Fang over Fang, or the Wind Scythe Jutsu.

Anyways, Itachi dodged the Fang over Fang easily, but didn't have enough time to dodge the Wind Scythe. It hit him, turned into a vertical tornado and proceeded to shred him to ribbons. But nooo, he just had to have enough time to do the Substitution Jutsu. When he reappeared, his cloak seemed to be torn in a few places, suggesting that he didn't entirely avoid the Wind Scythe Jutsu. It meant that he did the Substitution Jutsu only after it had hit him.

"It seems that I have underestimated you," he said to Kiba and me. Or is it supposed to be me and Kiba? Hmmmm… "And I'm not going to take any more chances."

He disappeared, reappeared behind Kiba and then decided to put Kiba out of the game. Of course Kiba tried to defend himself; but Itachi was the stronger opponent, so he easily overpowered Kiba. Poor Kiba. I couldn't do anything about it since I really suck at taijutsu, and if I used any more wind techniques, Kiba would just get caught in it. Kiba practically flew after Itachi kicked him in the stomach.

"Wind Style: Tornado!" Kiba got sucked into my tornado and I put him onto the ground. He was clutching his stomach. "Ow. That hurt," he said.

"Kiba, I suggest you stay out of this," Carol said. "Unless you have good long range ninjutsu lying about. And by long range, I meant no going close to Itachi to attack."

Kiba scowled. "Great; I'm outta the game. Although I could… nevermind."

Carol turned to face Itachi. "You want to fight, don't you? Well, let's see who wins this. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" she didn't make a fireball; she made a… whatchamacallit… flamethrower? I guess… a constant flamethrower. Itachi countered it with his own flamethrower (A/N: yup, my grammar/limited vocabulary sucks). It went on for a while, when I decided to make my move. Did I mention, I can also do lightning based techniques? I didn't? Well, now you know.

I did a few hand signs. "Chidori: 1000 birds!" I charged towards Itachi. I said my taijutsu sucks, right? I meant it looks bad beside Vrin, but overall it's OK, but I still give credit to Vrin as she makes my taijutsu look weak. Why am I talking about taijutsu? Oh yeah, because if I charge Itachi…

He'll just block it. He's good. I could see every plan, every move he's gonna make in his mind. "Any jutsu you use will have no effect before these eyes."

"Oh yeah? I haven't used my Shikyaku mode yet, too. You want to take a chance? Fine." I jumped back, did a hand sign, and said, "Shikyaku!" my fingernail turned into claws. My canines became fangs. There was only one difference between me and Kiba when I did this: my eyes would turn a golden colour, like a domestic cat's eye. This granted me very good eyesight, just like a cat's. "You asked for it. Well, not literally."

No one except Tobi was surprised. Deidara wasn't because he was out cold and didn't know what was happening. But Shino knew about it (A/N: Yup, I forgot all about poor Shino. OMG! I just realised that… I don't know why… but still, OMG… and no, he's not fighting cause of this, and cause I'm too lazy to research him, as I don't know a thing about him, compared to the others) as he is my teammate.

"Guys, get back behind me!" Carlie suddenly said. After we all got back behind her, she did some hand signs and said "Water Style: Tsunami!" a HUGE tidal wave appeared out of no-where. Yup, she was using her kekkei genkai. She made sure that everywhere (in a radius of a kilometre) was flooded so Itachi couldn't escape without getting pulled down. I had already made a tornado which we were safely inside in, as the water couldn't get in.

The water receded after a while. Itachi was there, unharmed (if you don't count the Wind jutsu that I used). "I can't believe it! He's the only person who had managed to avoid this jutsu!" Carlie exclaimed.

"Like I said, any jutsu you use will have no effect before these eyes. Unfortunately, that was a jutsu." [Of course you know who said this. :)]

That's when it hit me.

The Sharingan had its weakness: if several jutsus were done in succession, the sharingan won't be able to process it so if we use enough jutsu, it might get around Itachi… I needed to make up a plan.

I transferred the thought to Kiba and Carol. Not Carlie though; she didn't know about this yet. They both nodded. "Huddle up!" I said, and we put our heads together like how people do before they play (American) football, where they have a briefing on their strategy.

"If we combine our jutsus, it might get past the Sharingan. So whaddya say?" I told them. They all nodded. "Alrighty, here's what we do. First, Carlie! You know the Water Shotgun Jutsu?" I asked her. She nodded. "Ok, do that, then Carol, you do your Fireball, Kiba, you think you can do another Fang over Fang?" he nodded. "Ok, good, so do it, and then I'll do… what do you suggest?"

"Wind Scythe!" Carol said.

"Tornado!" Carlie exclaimed.

"I know! How about the jutsu that you combine both wind and lightning?" Kiba suggested.

"I'll go with Kiba's idea," I decided.

We turned to face Itachi. "We're ready."

"What are you waiting for? I won't attack, as you are all just genin. I prefer to just watch you from here, while waiting for your attack."

"You said it," Carlie said. She did some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Shotgun Jutsu!" three sharks, smaller compared to the Shark Bomb Jutsu, closed in on Itachi. "Not the same trick again?" he asked. He dodged the first, jumped the second and then used the Fireball Jutsu on the third. He didn't realise that Carol's fireball was closing in on him. He barely got out of that and then got hit by Kiba's Fang over Fang. Now it's my turn, right? Righty. "Storm: Tornado Scythe! (A/N: yeah, sorry about the lame name, couldn't really figure out anything else). Let me explain the jutsu: it combines both the elements wind and lightning into three, GIANT tornados which can shred a person to ribbons, similar to the Wind Scythe Jutsu. From the outside, it looks like a normal tornado, but in the inside, lightning flashed. So don't get sucked in, unless you want to be roasted by lightning.

Since Itachi was still in the air, he got sucked in. like I said, you'll get roasted alive, but I wasn't that mean to let him die in there. After I decided he reached his limit, I cancelled it out. He was still conscious; but he couldn't get up. I still couldn't believe it. We won. And after a tense moment, I like to be hyper for a while.

For this case, I suddenly shouted "I BEAT THE SHARINGAN! I'M SO HAPPY! NOW I CAN BEAT SASUKE IN A SPAR!" yup, I'm hyper.

"WE can go home, and see everyone else! I miss it! the Hidden Leaf Village! I miss being annoyed at Naruto, I miss Guy-sensei, although he puts us through hell, I miss EVERYTHING!" Carol was sobbing.

"YAY WE CAN GO BACK!" Vrin started running away.

"So the winners are Kaitlyn, Kiba, Carol and Carlie! Congratulations! You may now go back, and then, if we meet next time, you may not be so lucky." Tobi's voice was getting distant cause I was being kidnapped by a certain someone.

The certain someone put me down and uncovered my mouth. "You lost! What are you doing?" I glared at Itachi, who was panting heavily.

"How's Sasuke?" what? He went to the trouble just to ask me this?

_Please, I know you're reading my mind, I knew a long time ago. Don't worry, I transformed my clone. They won't notice._ Itachi replayed the times he and Sasuke were together; before he killed the clan, the day he killed the clan and why.

I was kinda speechless after that, I managed to talk. "Sasuke… is fine. He's training to beat you, that's what I know." I paused, thinking of what to say next. "You know, Sasuke once told me, he wanted to be your equal, if not stronger, to beat you and get his revenge. When he meant equal, I could sense a lot negative energy. You worked so hard to prevent Sasuke from joining the Akatsuki… but with the example you're setting… he might just do it one day. To be your equal. My suggestion? Go back, tell him the reason you killed the whole clan, etc, etc. for the etc part, just tell him anything you might have wanted to tell him, but couldn't."

Itachi nodded. "You should go back to your friends. Oh, and the teleportation? Just focus on where yo want to be and you will be there. Usually, you gotta do a hand sign, but I get the feeling you don't. Until we meet again." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That was weird…"

I was still thinking about it as I headed back to my friends.

* * *

><p><em>This is the longest chapter of 2,585 words! Why? because itachi is just TOO GOOD in combat. oh, now it's 2,606.<em>


	12. A Mysterious Clan Indeed

_To my loyal readers who are reading this:_

_Hello there. We meet again, but this is the last chapter… I hope you all have been enjoying the series so far, I'm planning a sequel! It's come by next year, in January, so check out my profile then, you'll see my new fanfic. This chapter is extremely short as it is just the conclusion. And please be sure to review this chapter, even if you didn't review the others, I want to see what you think of the story._

_Until then,_

_Kiba and Akamaru signing off._

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

What Kaitlyn told me shook me greatly. I knew she was a mind reader from the start. I looked back at the Akatsuki base. If I wanted to leave, I might as well leave now, as no one is here.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

We were back in the Hidden Leaf Village, safe and sound. We got our payment: 100,000 ryo! I was like, _is this for real? We're rich!_ Then Lady Tsunade explained that every mission would have its rewards, and an S-rank mission would have the highest payment.

That was yesterday.

It's been 4 days since I fought with Itachi. I'm now training as usual, with my team-mates, and Kurenai-sensei congratulated us on the mission.

I was so happy, that was my first mission. So I can say, without hesitation (when someone asks me how many and the ranks of the missions I did), that I've done only one mission, but it's an S-rank.

After training that day, I went to the Konoha Library. I looked through the shelves and finally found the book I was looking for. '_The Many Clans of the Shinobi World _(yup, I made that up. :P)' I scanned through the book to check whether the info was accurate. "Inuzuka… check. Hyuga… check. Aburame… check… Uchiha… yup." I checked every clan I knew, and the info was accurate. I just finished reading about the Nara clan when I saw something.

_Nekozuka_

_A mysterios clan similar to the Inuzuka clan, but they are associated with felines._

_They also possess the Sharingan, which is unknown how they got hold of it._

_They are exceptionally good in wind and lightning based techniques. They are also good in mind techniques, similar to the Yamanaka clan._

_Nothing more is known about this clan, as they have never revealed any of the clan's secrets._

That was all I needed to know. I had a feeling I would hear from the Nekozuka person soon… and I also wanted to know more about the Sharingan...

I wonder what adventures we'll be up to later on?


	13. I'm sorry

Hey guys… I'm making this author note as a… SHORT STORY! XDDD

"What? Why is there an author's note here? What's wrong with the series?" said Kiba. I eman, Kiba said. I MEAN, mean.

I have lost the inspiration to continue the series. In fact, I'm making a new one!

"WHAT?"

Yeah that's right. TT^TT

"Hn."

EMOTIONLESS AS EVER, ITACHI!

"Hn."

Sometimes I even wonder why I talk to you.

"… hn …"

ARGH CAN I KILL YOU?

"Speaking of kill… ARE YOU JUST GONNA KILL US OFF, YOUR OCs?" Kaitlyn yelled.

NO! In my new fanfic, I'll just make you based on me.

"You mean I wasn't already based on you?"

Nope. You were some character I got from my head. When I meant based on me, I meant based on my mentally crazy version of me. THE CRAZY, MULTIPLE PERSONALITY ME! XDDD

"*sweatdrop*"

Vrin and Carol will be almost the same as last time. Almost. They'll be a little more protective! :D

"Meaning?"

YOU ARE HATED. THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL AS YOU HAVE A DISORDER THAT HAS NEVER BEEN DISCOVERED BEFORE. YOU HAVE MPD. MEANING 'MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER'. I MADE IT UP. THE DISORDER, I MEAN.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Ah no worries. You'll still be as awesome as ever. So what I'm trying to tell you readers is/are:

This series will be discontinued.

I will be working on a new series and I will give you the link ASAP.

I will most probably change my writing style, but not THAT much. Humour will still be there, OCs too.

I will make the Akatsuki not seem so weak (that is included in the change writing style).

Who knows, maybe one day, I will continue this series. It's only a slim chance. And if I do continue it, don't ask why the Akatsuki are like how I first portrayed them. Because if I do continue this series, I'll use my old writing style. Even if it is hard to use it again.

That is all. I really appreciate the support you guys have given me. Really. :')

Goodbye, for now. We'll meet again someday, sometime, somewhere.

**EDIT:** I have published it! The new story. ...

HERE! .net/s/7768018/1/A_New_Beginning


End file.
